


不要被樱桃与狼君所欺骗

by sabrinakanon



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), Cherry Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinakanon/pseuds/sabrinakanon
Summary: 如果18线插画师安达清与明星企业家黑泽优一共同参与恋爱狼人杀会发生什么？尤其是，其中一方有魔法哦！如果18線插畫師安達清與明星企業家黑澤優一共同參與戀愛狼人殺會發生什麼？尤其是，其中一方擁有魔法哦！
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	不要被樱桃与狼君所欺骗

不要被樱桃与狼君所欺骗

“什么嘛……这种浮夸的亮相真的有必要？不是说电视台要节省预算嘛！”。这是安达清来到见面会选择的教堂时内心的真实想法。透明人一样的他已经完成了置装，此时走出了临时搭建的化妆间，正在好奇打探着真人秀拍摄团队的各种摄影器材。“不知道对面一组嘉宾都会是什么样的人呢……要是特别自来熟或者特别冷酷的类型我就完蛋了……”，怀抱这样的忐忑心情，他不自觉地朝着另一件化妆间走近了些。

安达清的职业是插画师，但去任何一家书店询问他的名字，店员大概只会礼貌温和地摇头道歉表示并不知道。毕竟，30岁的他，独立从业5年的他，迄今为止尚未有独立的画册发行。能够独立执业也并非靠才华得到编辑的赏识，而是唯一的好友柘植成了畅销的言情小说家，在他的强烈要求或算威逼利诱之下，编辑不得不启用安达清绘制的插画。好在深居简出的柘植不仅是够义气，也是高产畅销作家，随着连载与不断再版的单行本，安达清的插画也得到了广泛接受。作为插画师，于此勉强算是起步成功。

节目的制作人藤琦希小姐从另一组嘉宾置装的临时化妆间走出来，见到“散步”的他显然一脸愕然，“呀，清酱怎么出来了?我的隐藏王牌，不能这么早暴露啊！”

“说是王牌也太夸张了吧。根本不会有人注意到我的，藤琦小姐太会夸奖人啦。”他下意识想去抓抓头发，被藤琦用卷起来的A4纸轻敲了手背，这才想起来自己做了造型的，头发难得整理得蓬松帅气，可不能在拍摄前被自己弄乱。

“我是真心这样想的哦。”藤琦对他眨眨眼睛，又恢复了一本正经的制作人表情，“对面组已经从抽好身份卡了，我们去把你们组也抽掉吧。”

安达清心想，来了！《不要被狼君所欺骗》系列的精华要来了，他也算是第一手见证最热门的真人秀恋爱狼人杀的人了！

大家分别走入独立的更衣间。安达看着手里的信封。红色的信封质感满分，贴着安达给剧组定制的吐着舌头的小狼贴纸。小狼的大眼睛在灯光下像玻璃珠子反光，安达有一些莫名的慌张。十名男女之间的恋爱绝杀游戏啊！母胎solo的鸵鸟人格作祟，他瞬间想要冲出去向藤琦道歉，不想继续了。安达甩甩脑地啊，在心里给自己打气：上狼君节目是为了帮新小说拿奖造势，是大事情！出版社团队是拼命工作才争取到的！柘植君也是鼓足了勇气来的，安达清你要努点力！可千万别在自己这儿掉链子呀！

他打开信封，拿出那张背面印有樱桃图案的命运判决书，紧张得几乎手都发起抖。

阅读这封信的你：  
你好！  
你，温柔的你，聪明的你，渴望爱与被爱的你，你是本季《不要被樱桃与狼君所欺骗》中的狼君。即使作为狼君，也请相信爱的真心也可以冲破无奈的谎言，进入他人的心底。请不要为了游戏暗自哭泣，也请一定遵守游戏的规则，牢记相信当下的真心实意，胜过千言万语。  
祝：一切都好！  
狼君组

啊啊啊啊啊！恋爱F分差的我，母胎单身solo30年的我！怎么可能扮演好玩弄感情的狼君！

01\. 狼君，为何你的模样如此动人？

我是狼。  
我是被选中的语言魔法师，被选中的玩弄无辜者感情的恶狼。

“安达君，不要担心做不到。”藤琦绕过同样六神无主的柘植，拍了拍安达清的手臂。她的声音温柔得像是晚春的樱花亲吻缓缓溪流，安抚着他紧绷发抖的神经，“安达君能够成为狼，对其他人来说是命运最好的安排。我、丰岛编剧、还有柘植老师都会帮助你的。只有善良的狼才拥有透过谎言传递真心的力量。我相信安达君，所以请不要放弃。”

等回过神来，安达清才发现隔壁A组亮相全段已经拍摄完毕，他所在的B组执行场务正与其他部门做最后的确认工作。他被安排为B组第三位亮相。节目里最让人记不住的出场顺序，安达清心想，这种能隐藏身份的位置就应当让给恋爱经验丰富的人来发挥实力啊。

安达清推开了教堂的木门。

淡淡的香，不是花，而是甜中带酸的樱桃香气。果然是酸甜恋爱的荷尔蒙呀！安达清眼都不敢抬，直到走上祭坛中心转过身，才在骤然点亮的灯光中抬起眼睛。

完蛋！视线抬得太高，打光太刺眼，要流泪了！多衰的狼才会只被打光晃下就掉眼泪呀！

他连忙移低视线，暗自祈祷眼圈不要红的同时，看向已完成初亮相的6位同僚。

果不其然，除了自己都是型男靓女。尤其站在走道边上这位三件套帅哥个子好高！和旁边的女生对比简直像巨人和小精灵一样啊！

远处高悬的题词板突然开始闪灯，安达清连忙回忆着工作组教他的窍门：提示灯开始闪的时候选一个视线交叉最容易的对象来对视，不要眨眼，直到视线边缘里提示灯微微失焦的瞬间，错开目光横扫所有人，然后谁也不再看，认真地介绍自己。

哎呀，哎呀，最容易对上视线的，就只有眼前这个高个帅哥！

安达清立刻认真看进一双带着笑的眼睛。那眼眸是白水银里点进两颗黑丸子，银河星光都落入其中。这双眸，也一错不错地回看着他。

视线边缘的绿色小灯逐渐变成绿韵一团，安达清赶忙撤回目光，按照提点把全员看了一遍，认真说道：我叫安达清，明天就30岁了，是插画师。请多多指教。

鞠躬后直起身，安达清才长出一口气，放松心情看回眼前的同僚们。

等等，这个与他对视的来自巨人国的帅哥，他不是黑泽优一吗！

只是，黑泽君，虽然灯很多，但这房间有热到要松领口吗……？

TBC


End file.
